


Joyeux anniversaire

by Jae_universe



Series: Max et Pierre [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Strip Tease, Surprises
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe
Summary: Max fête son vingt-et-unième anniversaire le jour du Grand Prix de Russie 2018. Une petite fête organisée par l'équipe, une belle course avant, le soir venu, la visite prévue de Pierre dans sa chambre d'hôtel ; la journée d'anniversaire de Max s'avérera, si ce n'est douce, agréable.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Series: Max et Pierre [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540447
Kudos: 6





	Joyeux anniversaire

30 septembre 2018. En ce jour de Grand Prix de Russie, Max fêtait ses 21 ans. L'occasion pour son équipe de lui préparer une petite fête, avec un gâteau représentant son casque de cette année. Max eut le droit à des dizaines d'accolades, on lui souhaita autant de bon ou joyeux anniversaire, il y avait toute l'équipe, quelques uns de ses anciens mécanos de chez Toro Rosso, quelques journalistes et photographes. Le gâteau au chocolat remporta un franc succès, chacun en eut une part, les plus chanceux en eurent une deuxième.

Pierre arriva avec un peu de retard. Il serra quelques mains, échangea des banalités avec ceux qu'il rencontra. Daniel amusait la galerie en faisant le pitre, Pierre en profita pour aller voir l'homme du jour. Il s'approcha de Max par derrière, lui tapa dans le dos avant de serrer son épaule.

-Joyeux anniversaire, dit Pierre alors que Max se retournait pour lui faire face.

-Merci, s'écria Max en souriant.

Ils se firent une accolade, tandis que l'assemblée éclatait de rire suite à une plaisanterie de Daniel. Le brouhaha régnait, Pierre resta à une distance relativement faible de Max pour être sur de se faire entendre.

-Cela te fait quoi d'avoir 21 ans, demanda Pierre.

-Oh, je vieillis, plaisanta Max. Mais l'avantage c'est que je pourrais enfin boire de l'alcool partout dans le monde !

-Et tu as le droit de manger du gâteau avant la course, rigola Pierre.

-Mmm oui ! Tu l'as goûté ?!

-Pas encore ! Dis-moi, qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir, comme cadeau ?

Max réfléchit un instant.

-Une victoire. Mais je ne pense pas que les gars de Mercedes et Ferrari me l'offriront, ajouta Max.

-Il y a peu de chance, approuva Pierre. Pour la victoire je ne peux pas t'aider, mais si tu penses à autre chose, dis-le moi.

-On en parlera plus tard, dit Max alors qu'un groupe de personne qu'il n'avait pas encore salué s'approchait.

Les quelques personnes lui serrèrent la main et lui souhaitèrent bon anniversaire, Pierre alla prendre un verre et une part de gâteau. Il retrouva Daniel, qui avait fini d'amuser la galerie, et deux mécaniciens avec qui ils entamèrent en discussion.

Le portable de Pierre vibra dans sa poche de jean. Pierre s'en rendit compte et sortit son smartphone, constata avoir reçu un sms de Max.

" _21h. Chambre 312. Hâte d'y être..._ "

Pierre chercha le regard de Max dans l'assemblée. Il le trouva. Max, qui avait observé le visage gêné de Pierre lorsqu'il avait lu son message, lui lança un sourire peu catholique. Pierre lui en rendit un du même acabit.

-... Hou hou, _Pierre_ , tu es avec nous, rit Daniel en faisant des grands signes de main devant Pierre.

Pierre délaissa le regard enflammé de Max pour celui rieur de Daniel, verrouilla son portable et le rangea dans sa poche.

-Bien sûr Daniel, assura Pierre avec un grand sourire.

Ils reprirent leur conversation.

20h45. Pierre était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, tapotant son smartphone du bout des doigts. Cela faisait un moment qu'il était là à attendre. Sa course n'avait durée que quelques minutes à cause d'un problème de freins, il était rapidement rentré à l'hôtel, s'était douché et avait manger depuis longtemps.

 _Bon, j'y vais_ , songea Pierre alors que son smartphone affichait 20h48. Il quitta sa chambre et prit l'ascenseur pour monter d'un étage. La chambre 312 se trouvait au bout du couloir, Pierre toqua deux coups à sa porte. Max vint lui ouvrir au bout d'une bonne dizaine de secondes, vêtu simplement d'un boxer, s'essuyant les cheveux avec une serviette. Il laissa entrer Pierre qui referma la porte derrière lui.

-Tu es en avance, remarqua Max en retournant à la salle de bain.

-Ouais, convint Pierre en retirant ses baskets, ça fait longtemps que j'attendais j'en avais marre...

-Tu as rapidement abandonné j'ai vu ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Un problème sur les freins, déjà au départ la pédale était longue... Brendon a eut la même chose. Faut qu'on comprenne d'où ça vient.

Max revint dans la chambre, les cheveux ébouriffés. Ses traits étaient détendus.

-J'espère que vous trouverez une solution avant Suzuka, souhaita Max.

-Moi aussi. Et ta course ?

-Super, je me suis éclaté ! Cinquième c'est le maximum qui était possible en partant dix-neuf et en économisant le moteur.

-Tu passes une bonne journée d'anniv' alors.

-Elle n'est pas encore finie...

Max s'approcha de Pierre, enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

-Tu disais que je pouvais avoir tout ce que je souhaitais, interrogea Max dans un murmure.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dis, répondit Pierre avec un sourire en coin en enlacant Max par la taille, mais dans l'absolu oui.

Un regard et un sourire complice, Max avança son visage vers celui de Pierre.

-Je veux un putain d'orgasme, susurra Max contre les lèvres de Pierre.

-Tu n'as pas eu ta dose d'hormones, taquina Pierre.

-Non, pas suffisamment...

Max se tut pour embrasser Pierre. Ses lèvres charnues connaissaient par cœur celles au joli contour de Pierre, sa langue savait comment se glisser dans la bouche de Pierre sans être gênée par sa dentition légèrement décalée, ses genoux avait l'habitude de fléchir pour rectifier leurs trois centimètres de différence de taille. Pierre laissa ses mains glisser sur le boxer et les fesses de Max, les caressa de façon assumée, sentit Max commencer à durcir contre sa cuisse. Max desserra son étreinte, Pierre abandonna ses lèvres pour sa joue, sa mâchoire.

-Souhaites-tu quelque chose de spécial pour ton anniversaire, souffla Pierre entre deux baisers.

-Surprends-moi, provoqua Max en ébouriffant les cheveux de Pierre.

-J'ai carte blanche ?

-Oui. Je veux une baise de vingt-et-unième anniversaire inoubliable.

Max savait prendre des risques, que Pierre serait tout à fait capable de l'entraîner dans des pratiques extrêmes. En devenant l'amant de Pierre il s'était découvert un côté joueur, la relative réserve de leurs premières fois avait disparue, il aimait le frisson provoqué par leurs jeux intimes. Pierre avait de multiples cordes à son arc, leur sexualité demeurait variée et ce soir Max s'attendait à ce que son amant fasse une nouvelle fois étalage de ses talents.

Pierre s'attaqua aux tétons de Max. Il commença par les pincer jusqu'à ce qu'ils pointent suffisamment, se pencha pour venir donner de vifs coups de langue au téton droit. Max soupira, Pierre mordit son téton, l'aspira tout en frottant avec insistance son autre sein avec la paume de la main. Max ferma les yeux son visage se colora, il aimait particulièrement que Pierre touche et stimule ses tétons comme il le faisait actuellement. Pierre échangea les places de sa bouche et de sa main, tritura le téton droit de Max du bout des doigts, le gauche de sa langue et ses dents. Max sourit, vint caresser les cheveux de Pierre, les éparpilla dans tout les sens. Pierre pinça et mordit fort les tétons de Max qui sursauta.

-Aïe, râla Max, pourquoi tu t'énerves ? T'es toujours mal coiffé Pierre !

-Et toi toujours provocateur, répondit Pierre en embrassant ses pectoraux. Et j'étais coiffé avant d'arriver dans ta chambre !

-Ouais c'est ça !

-C'est un style le décoiffé, très cher ! Cela se travaille !

Max soupira alors que Pierre embrassait désormais son cou.

-Ouais...

D'un autre côté, Max n'aimerait pas voir Pierre parfaitement peigné, genre premier de la classe avec la raie sur le côté. Cette image de Pierre en jeune premier le fit sourire. Pierre n'avait rien d'un garçon modèle. Il s'en était rendu compte la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble.

Pierre poussa Max jusqu'au lit. Il le fit s'y asseoir, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans approfondir leur baiser, lui caressa les cuisses en montant de plus en plus vers son entrejambe. Pierre se recula et se redressa brusquement laissant Max sur sa faim, sourit de manière aguicheuse.

-Prêt à être surpris, susurra Pierre.

-Oui, certifia Max.

Pierre attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt. Il le releva lentement, sensuellement, en faisant des vaguelettes avec le tissu. Max rougit à peine les abdos de Pierre dévoilés, ouvrit de grands yeux quand Pierre dégagea ses pectoraux. Pierre retira son tee-shirt sous le regard captivé de Max qui avança sa main pour toucher ses abdos. Pierre lui donna une tape sèche sur le dos de la main.

-Non non non, on ne touche _qu'avec les yeux_ , exposa Pierre.

Max replaça sa main sur le lit, penaud, mais ne discuta pas la consigne de Pierre.

Sa ceinture ouverte, Pierre la tira hors des passants de son jean, la déposa sur le lit à côté de Max qui la suivit du regard avant de revenir au corps à moitié dénudé de Pierre face à lui. Pierre ouvrit le bouton, la fermeture éclair de son jean, le laissa tomber sur ses chevilles. Un pied après l'autre il s'en dégagea, dans des mouvements lents et circulaires, l'envoya en glisse sur le sol jusqu'à la plainte du mur où s'appuyait la tête de lit. Max pouvait maintenant voir son boxer bleu, une bosse avait commencé à se former au centre, pas encore aussi importante que celle de son propre sous-vêtement mais cela ne serait tarder. Pierre posa ses mains sur l'élastique de son boxer, glissa ses pouces en dessous. Il tira lentement l'élastique, le tordit sous l'œil de plus en plus impatient de Max, descendait et remontait un côté puis l'autre sans jamais dévoiler la partie que Max attendait impatiemment de voir. Pierre se retourna, baissa son boxer sous ses fesses dans un mouvement gracieux, se déhancha en le descendant jusqu'à ses pieds pour le retirer. Il se redressa tel un félin, sentit le souffle chaud et saccadé de Max sur ses fesses. Max qui continuait d'admirer le spectacle, ne touchant qu'avec les yeux comme Pierre le lui avait ordonné.

Pierre pivota sur lui-même pour se retrouver face à Max qu'il prit soin de détailler. Max n'avait d'yeux que pour la queue de Pierre qui grimpait vers lui et pour lui, son visage était d'un joli rose, sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement et il respirait par la bouche, son érection tendait le tissus de son boxer orange qu'il avait déjà bien mouillé. Pierre sourit. Il fit un pas vers le lit, posa ses genoux de part et d'autres des cuisses de Max, s'installa à califourchon sur lui en passant ses bras sur ses épaules. Il courba le dos et s'appuya contre la queue de Max, Max qui ne savait plus où regarder Pierre était presque collé à lui - ses yeux ses lèvres son cou son torse ses tétons son ventre ses hanches sa queue ses cuisses -, Max le bouffait littéralement du regard sans oser le toucher. Pierre rapprocha son visage et embrassa Max, remua le bassin et les fesses pour se frotter contre le sous-vêtement humide et la queue de Max.

Pierre fixa les pupilles dilatées de Max, caressa ses cheveux.

-Tu peux toucher mes fesses, susurra Pierre.

Max plaqua ses mains sur les fesses de Pierre. Il les caressa, ce n'était pas la partie du corps de Pierre qu'il préférait toucher - les fesses de Pierre manquaient un peu de relief - mais aujourd'hui Max eut l'impression qu'elles étaient plus rebondies qu'à l'habitude.

Pierre se débrouilla pour retirer le boxer de Max sans quitter sa position dominante, lui remonta ensuite les jambes en les saisissant par l'arrière des genoux. Les pieds de Max buttèrent sur le bord du matelas, Pierre continua à faire levier, renversa Max sur le dos. Il prit sa ceinture, la glissa lentement sur le torse de Max qui frissonna. Sous le regard brûlant de Max, Pierre sourit. Max se cambra quand Pierre effleura sa queue avec le cuir. Mains dans le dos Pierre vint boucler sa ceinture autour des chevilles de Max, Max se retrouva avec les chevilles attachées, l'une mise sur l'autre, elle-même posée sur la chute de rein de Pierre.

-Bien installé, questionna Pierre.

-Oui... On ne peut mieux, souffla Max avant de sourire.

Max était une nouvelle fois surpris ; il s'attendait à ce que Pierre fasse une toute autre utilisation de sa ceinture.

Pierre se pencha pour l'embrasser, suçota ensuite sa lèvre inférieure. Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'au périnée de Max et commencèrent à y tracer des cercles, il varia la force appliquée en fonction des soupirs de Max. Pierre recula son visage, sans cesser son massage mena sa seconde main à l'espace séparant leurs bouches, inséra ses doigts dans celle de Max qui gémit. Pierre enfonça ses doigts jusqu'à la gorge de Max, les fit jouer avec sa langue et chatouiller son palais. Max fixait Pierre avec des yeux embrumés, ses cordes vocales vibraient comme celles d'une guitare avec laquelle on serait en train de jouer un morceau de rock 'n' roll, son corps ondulait à mesure de l'intensification des caresses de Pierre.

Pierre retira ses doigts de la bouche de Max. Il le pénétra avec son majeur et son index, Max se contracta autour de ses doigts en couinant. Pierre ajouta son annulaire, fit un va-et-vient puis les laissa enfoncés au maximum. Son pouce les rejoignit rapidement, fit des allées et venues alors que le trio restait en profondeur et remuait tel les pattes d'un insecte, Max avait la chance d'avoir un bassin large permettant la rapide pénétration d'un diamètre important. Pierre inséra le pouce de son autre main qui caressait toujours le périnée de Max en lui et l'y bloqua, entama un va-et-vient avec le trio initial. 

Max gémissait sans discontinuer, Pierre tournait et retournait ses doigts en lui. Max commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, il avait chaud et était trempé de sueur, sa vue devenait floue et ses jambes engourdies, la ceinture de Pierre frottait avec insistance ses chevilles qu'il ne cessait de bouger comme le reste de son corps. À aucun moment Pierre n'avait touché sa queue et il n'en avait pas besoin, pour l'avoir déjà fait à deux reprises Pierre savait comment le faire jouir intensément sans le toucher à cet endroit.

Pierre échangea ses doigts contre sa queue. Il appliqua de la salive dessus, l'enfonça complètement, gémit en même temps que Max, n'attendit qu'une seconde pour débuter son va-et-vient. Des mouvements pressés, rapides, profonds, leurs corps s'emboîtaient à la perfection. Au naturel sans aucune entrave, ils ne mettaient plus de préservatifs depuis longtemps - leur troisième fois pour être précis.

Les gémissements de Pierre étaient couverts par ceux de Max dont les décibels s'envolèrent. Max cria à plusieurs reprises le prénom de Pierre en atteignant l'orgasme, se recroquevilla en se vidant sur leurs torses et leurs cous. Ses jambes serrèrent avec force le corps de Pierre, qui jouit en lui quelques instants plus tard.

Pierre se laissa tomber sur Max, se retira alors que Max l'enlaçait. Ils reprirent leur respiration dans cette position, Max ayant descendu ses chevilles attachées au niveau des mollets de Pierre, se caressant l'un l'autre les bras, les épaules ou le dos. Pierre roula sur le lit, se redressa pour déboucler sa ceinture. Les chevilles de Max étaient rouges, avec le frottement le cuir avait irrité sa peau, on voyait les bords irréguliers des marques de la ceinture sur chacune d'elles. 

Pierre s'allongea à côté de Max, embrassa son épaule. Max était complètement ailleurs, il souriait béatement et restait sans réaction aux baisers de Pierre.

-Ca va, demanda Pierre en caressant le visage de Max.

-J'ai l'impression d'être défoncé, dit Max avant de rire.

Pierre préféra venir embrasser ses lèvres, Max commença à retrouver ses esprits.

-Je veux le même cadeau l'an prochain, affirma Max.

-Très bien... 

Pierre gloussa, Max fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

-J'espère que la chambre est bien isolée, souffla Pierre en pianotant ses doigts sur la gorge de Max.

Max rougit.

-Oh putain moi aussi, s'exclama Max en se frottant le visage. La honte putain...

-J'ai aimé que tu cries mon prénom, susurra Pierre, plusieurs fois en plus... Combien de fois tu l'as dit exactement ? Cinq ? Six... ?

Max lui donna une tape sur la joue, Pierre laissa sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller en pouffant.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour recommencer, lança Max.

-Dommage, ça m'a fait jouir instantanément...

Pierre glissa sa main jusqu'au torse de Max, le caressa.

- _Mmm baise-moi Pierre_ , mima Pierre en élevant la voix, _oh oui Pierre, mmm Pieeerre_...

Cette fois Pierre poussait le bouchon trop loin. Max piqua un fard et se jeta sur lui, plaqua violement sa main sur sa bouche et l'immobilisa de son corps et ses soixante quinze kilos. Max sentit le sourire de Pierre sous sa main, ils se fixèrent intensément. Max retira sa main et embrassa Pierre sauvagement, Pierre se laissa dominer - Max avait bien mérité cela, vu comment Pierre l'avait taquiner.

Les esprits se calmèrent, Max reprit place à côté de Pierre et tira les draps pour se couvrir. Il se glissa dans les bras de Pierre, se colla contre lui.

-Je ne te savais pas câlin, remarqua Pierre en jouant avec les cheveux de Max.

-Tais-toi, c'est mon anniversaire je fais ce que je veux, grommela gentiment Max en souriant.

-Je reste toute la nuit ?

-Oui - mais juste pour dormir. Et pour me caresser les cheveux.

Max tendit un bras vers la table de chevet, ses doigts grimpèrent sur l'interrupteur situé juste au dessus et éteignirent la lumière.

-Bonne nuit, chuchota Max.

-Bonne nuit, répondit Pierre.

Pierre caressa les cheveux de Max jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme quelques minutes plus tard, apaisé et souriant. Pierre s'endormit dans la foulée, la main toujours dans les cheveux de Max.

Max aura passé un très bel anniversaire.

**Author's Note:**

> Voici pour le nouvel épisode de ma série Max et Pierre, articulé autour de l'anniversaire de Max.  
> Suite prochainement !


End file.
